


Afterlife hangover

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Afterlife hangover

The woman was pulling on her drink. The barman was eyeing her with suspicion, the human downed every cocktail known to man, but she was still up right. It was all kinds of wrong. She swayed a little but after what she consumed he was expecting her to be getting very intimately acquainted with the floor.

He watched her as a Turian approached. Her posture changed, she sat up straighter, swung one leg over the other and leaned on her elbow cupping her face, a relaxed smile spreading over her face.

“Hey” was all that the turian said. 

“Hey” the woman replied, leaning back on the high back chair she was sat on fiddling with the neckline of her shirt. The turian raised a brow plate. 

“Shepard, are you okay?” he asked. 

“Perfect, thanks.” she replied tilting her head forward and looking at him through half hooded eyes. 

“Err.. I’ve just come to check on you” he seemed flustered. 

“I’m a big girl, I can look after myself Vakarian, you don’t need to keep running around after me” she practically purred, predatory smile spreading over her face. 

The turian straightened up “I can leave. I just wanted to make sure your okay.” that seemed to piss him off. 

“No, I am perfect, now that you’re here” she twisted a lock of hair between her fingers as she spoke. 

“How much precisely have you had to drink?” placated he enquired cautiously. 

“Enough to tell me that this is a good idea.” she demurred. 

“What is?” his eyes widened in confusion. 

“Do you want to dance?” she purred placing a hand on his chest. 

The turian burst out laughing “I’ve seen you dance Shepard.”

“I’ve gotten better” her hand gathered the material of his shirt pulling him closer to her, inches away. 

The turian’s expression was bewildered, he inhaled sharply. 

“I can dance, I suppose” he stumbled. 

“Good” she swung herself of the chair gracefully. The woman was a machine the barman thought, that was too much elegance for someone who by all rights should be face first in a glass. 

This was getting far too entertaining not to watch. 

As she flowed off the chair, she caught the turian’s free hand and led him to the dance floor. 

His eyes widened and he frantically looked around him, trying to find a way out. As the pair reached the middle of the dance floor, she wrapped herself around him, one hand on his hip the other pulling him closer to her. 

The turian was utterly lost for what to do in such a situation, he let himself be pulled nearer to her. She whispered something to him and his eyes doubled in size. She begun to move against him to the beat. Her movements were hypnotic, fluid and enticing, but stumbling. 

His mandibles flared in amusement, but he put a sturdy hand on her waist, preventing her from bumping into other party goers. He let her move against him, clearly entertained. 

As the music intensified, so did her movement, her hands roved over him, he arrested her before it reached places she would regret in the morning. The barman saw the woman sulk and whisper something reprimanding to the turian, he snorted. 

“Another drink?” she tried to be heard over the music. 

“Sure” he laughed in response. 

He took her hand and led her back, one arm resting on her lower back, propping her upright. 

As they reached the bar, she stumbled, he caught her, she purred something inaudible. The turian’s mandibles flared but he did not let her go. 

“Same again” he called. 

The woman wrapped her arms around his collar as he ordered, but she missed a step at the last second, pulling him down with her. 

He closed his eyes in amusement as she clung to him, in one swift movement he scooped her up into his arms, her eyes widened in surprise, but the alcohol was finally hitting, the shock did not last long, her head lolled and rested against his chest. 

“Scrap that one, I am taking her home” he chuckled. The barman watched him walk away, the turian carrying the woman cradled in his arms as she attempted to stroke his face missing entirely. 

“Ugh… why is it so bright. How the hell did I even get here?” Shepard spoke to no one in particular.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Garrus was sat at her desk, looked up from the datapad he was pursuing.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Shepard’s expression was one of utter horror. 

“You insisted I spend the night with you, I obliged. Water?” he laughed, presenting her with a full tumbler. 

“We didn’t? Did we…?” she tensed. 

“Spirits no, Shepard.” He handed the glass to her smiling. 

Shepard felt colour rising in her face “I… er.. yes… well good”

Garrus tried to hold the laugher back, failing miserably, doubling over. 

“What did I even do?” Shepard spoke indignation rising in her voice. 

“For your own sanity it is better not to tell you. Just maybe come see me when you aren’t hungover?” his expression suddenly became serious.

“Oh god…what the hell did I do?!” she shrunk back. 

“Just come speak to me later” he approached her, after hesitating for a second, he reached out and stoked her hair. “You know where to find me”


End file.
